


How To Make Friends Happy

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Series: The Beast Within [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Derek Saves Stiles, Gen, stiles getting into things he shouldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs into Will and Hannibal in a bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make Friends Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for taking the time to read.

"Did you find anything, Will?"

"No, I was just looking over this book, kind of seems like you would want it." Will's sarcasm never seems to phase him, but one day he might have to teach him a lesson. 

'How to Make Friends Happy'

A tall kid with brown slacks and ruffled hair with specks over his face points at the book.

"That has awesome meals for large dinner parties. I had to feed about five people and they really wolfed it down. I- uh- couldn't help but over hear that you are looking for something?" His large hands wipe down his pants and his luscious lips start to bite.

"What did you over hear?" Will snaps in his nervous manner.

The kid barely has time to answer as Will moves in closer.

"You know, listening in on other people can be a very dangerous thing. What did you hear?" Will readjusts his glasses. The kid stands his ground and pierces his lips together looking put off by the threatening behavior.

Hannibal rests a hand on Will, "Forgive him, he has the tendency to get nervous about ease droppers."

Will turns and looks at some other books giving Hannibal the chance to talk to the kid.

"Oh, I, uh, it was more of a, of a walk into conversation than an ease dropping into one..." He runs a hand through his hair and looks out the bookstore window almost as if he has some escape plan. 

Hannibal likes this boy, he reminds him of a rabbit set to run but with no where to go. He puts a hand on the boys shaking shoulder and Will scoffs and walks away. 'Here we go again.' Will mumbles to Hannibal but the kid most likely heard it, but did not show it.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, so now you're the interrogator? Are you FBI?" The tension in the kids shoulders easies some.

"What makes you think I am any sort of law enforcement?"

The brown owlish eyes narrow. "So you're a convict on the run. That would explain why your buddy is so sketchy talking about a girl that went missing almost two months ago." The kid drawls off like he has more to say but stops when he gets a good look at him.

Hannibal keeps calm but his insides coil with excitement, the knowledge this boy gave him was just what he needed to plow his hands into the boys beautiful innards and sauté them in a nice red wine. And Will, given the situation, would have no problem with this. 

"You can let go of me now," The kid grounds out but Hannibal is lost in what he would do with that tongue. Perhaps a meat sauce with fresh basil and cherry tomatoes.

"Stiles! STILES!" A large shout from the head of the bookstore gives Stiles a jostle.

A tall husky man with a 5 o'clock shadow, grey tight shirt exposing tense muscles. That sort of meat would need a good tenderizing. He keeps his hand on Stiles but lets go once this large man catches the sight. Those two are quite the duo.

"Will," He calls out and his friend comes forward like he was there the whole time watching him play with his prey. 

"Find what you were looking for?" 

"I did." He holds the book Stiles showed them earlier. Nothing but Stiles' rouse to get them to talk about Abigail but it was smart. Now they have something to remember him by. 

Derek takes Stile's hand and quickly speed walks out and into his car then drives about 80mph towards the forest where the rest of the pack are. 

"Want to tell me what that was about, Derek?"

"That's the man, they don't have a face for him. Cora got wind of it east side, this guy designs dead eaten bodies and FUCK Stiles, why do you always get the maniacs? That guy smelled of blood and dirt and complete chaos. The look he gave you," Derek peers over at him and Stiles saw fear, "He wanted to eat you, Stiles. I could smell it." 

Stiles takes a deep breath and shivers. Were they trying to corner him? Did they purposely… was Will being angry with him so he would leave? Stiles tells Derek what he overheard and it only made Derek a shade whiter.

Will flips through the book, "That kid was a total liar, this book is shit!" He turns over to Hannibal who is looking pensive.

"Was he going to be your victim, Hannibal?"

"You mean, were 'we' going to eat him."

Will sighs and shakes his head, tired of the games.

"No, in fact, he reminded me of Abigail. He showed no fear, it's like he lacked self-preservation. I wouldn't mind him around."

"His dad is the Sheriff."

"So? We could turn him into a mole." Hannibal smirks and the drives onto the highway. If Stiles is lucky, he will never see them again, however, Hannibal is not the type to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I would love criticism.


End file.
